mythos_compendiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Agios
"Ninety percent of casualties of World War I were soldiers. But half the people who died in World War II were civilians... Half of sixty-one million. I know why I'm fighting. I don't want to see World War III." Captain America Agios - Mythic Guardian In the dawning twilight of the universe there were may small lifeforms before even the titans and lawgivers had formed. They bore a unbridled durability to the harsh extremes of their "world." Their durability did not however extend to the wrath and ire of the titans and lawgivers. At a moment when the titans and lawgivers war spilled out to these fragile being the first agios formed to deny them. After a time the agios discerned that it could no longer protect the small beings. In a last act of sacrifice the agios bound the small beings in stasis until a time when the great beings would not threaten their survial. The agios's essence was bound in each of the small beings which spread throughout the universe. Now all beasts and people bear some of the universe's will to defend those who bear the greatest seed and will to protect find they can call on the agios's power in times of need. Basic Abilities The Agios has the following game Statistics. Alignment: Any Hit Dice: d12 Starting Age: As sorcerer Starting Gold: '''As Fighter '''Class Skills: Appraise (Int), Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge(any) (Int), Listen (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Speak Language (none), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Rope (Dex) Skill Points at 1st Level: (4 + Int Modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int Modifier Class Features (Heading Style) All of the following are class features of the Agios Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Agios are proficient with simple and martial weapons, as well as all armor and shields. Knight's Mythos: An Agios’s power is expressed in terms of one or more "Mythos", the building blocks of the legend that they are, and the stories that they have told and will tell. While any given Mythos varies from the rest, they share some similar traits. They are always Extraordinary abilities, and when they reference a difficulty class for an imposed saving throw, that saving throw is always calculated as (10 + 1/2 class level + Charisma modifier, unless otherwise stated). When a Mythos references a "level" that is not clearly defined in some other way, such as "character level", it refers to "class level" as in the number of levels one has in the Agios class. When a Mythos references "allies", it specifically does not refer to the Agios using it. When a Mythos grants a feat as a bonus feat, it is regardless of whether the character meets the prerequisites for that feat (unless otherwise stated), and if the character already possesses that feat (in some permanent fashion - via the normal allotment gained by leveling up, or through another Mythos, and so on, but not those gained temporarily, such as via a "Heroics" spell), they must replace the prior instance of that feat with another feat that they qualify for. Every Mythos has a Tier. The Tier of a Mythos ranges from 1 to 4, typically referred to as Exceptional, Fantastic, Legendary, and Exalted. Exceptional Mythos tell the story of righteous and stalwart heroes that have defended the villages from attack or gallant knights who defended their lord. An Agios with Fantastic Mythos is has gained the powers of a truly honorable man, while the common knight will stand between his liege and the horde the Agios will wade forth with the hordes breaking on his shield or blade. The world around them is safer and those around him have more than taken notice. Their cause is known and through the Agios’s deeds other know their cause. A Legendary Agios takes the world as his charge bringing light, protection, and guidance to all as a bastion of what is right and how to act. They guide the future and guard it from those who would see their ideals undone. An Exalted Agios is an eternal beacon of the light. Standing stalwart guard over planes taking the battle wherever the forces of your enemies would strike. Not only are they the shield of the weak against corruption but they are the champion of their ideals. Some Mythos, in addition to their initial stated effect, have Basic and Advanced manifestations. When an Agios gains access to a Mythos with a list of Basic manifestations, they may choose one such manifestation, and they gain that benefit immediately as well. This choice may not be changed later. When an Agios gains access to a Mythos with a list of Advanced manifestations, they may choose one such manifestation, and they gain that benefit upon achieving their next level of Agios. This choice may be changed at any point before receiving the chosen manifestation itself, but not after (choosing beforehand is just a easy way to mark it down on your character sheet so you don't forget that you'll be getting something later). Mythos Known: Known A 1st level Agios begins play with two Exceptional Mythos that he qualifies for if this is his first level in a PC character class. At higher levels, he gains additional Mythos as noted on the Agios class table. For characters that multiclass into Agios after having taken levels in another PC character class, the 1st level of Agios grants only a single Exceptional Mythos, rather than two. An Agios also has the ability to learn more Mythos, above the ones automatically allotted to him by leveling up, by pursuing inner strength at the expense of external strength. The exact method varies for each Agios; some give to organizations that create a positive change, others tend to animals and people, denying a reward for services rendered, while still others relinquish great works of their hand to lesser men so they might defend themselves in times when the Agios cannot. In all cases, the Agios must somehow lose gold or items, in such a way that does not otherwise mechanically benefit him or his allies, with the understanding that he will never attempt to reclaim what was lost (otherwise, the sacrifice would mean nothing, and therefore yield no enlightenment). He then gains Mythos Points equal to the gold piece value of the currency or items removed. By spending 1,000 Mythos Points, and 250xp, an Agios may learn an Exceptional Mythos. A Fantastic Mythos requires 5,000 Mythos Points and 500xp. A Legendary Mythos takes 10,000 Mythos Points, and 1,000xp. And an Exalted Mythos takes 20,000 Mythos Points and 2,000xp. For half the listed price for a given Tier, an Agios may learn a Basic or Advanced manifestation of a Mythos they already know of that Tier. Learning Mythos above the standard amount requires astounding, nearly single-minded devotion to the story of the Agios. One may only utilize this ability while more than half of his effective character level (ECL) is devoted to levels in the Agios class. Excellence of the Duty-bound: '''As denoted on their class table, an Agios gains a certain number of abilities known as "Excellencies". These tend to be more general, generic, and passive than a Mythos, but are useful nonetheless, and are drawn from their own separate list, unsegregated by Tiers. Like a Mythos, an Agios may learn more Excellencies above their allotted amount. Each one costs 1,000 Mythos Points and 100xp, plus an additional 1,000 Mythos Points and 100xp for each time a new Excellency is innovated beyond the first. (So, 2,000mp and 200xp for the second, 3,000mp and 300xp for the third, etc.) '''Valorous Defender: At level 1 the Agios gains the constant guardian feat and the dutiful guardian feat. After your change places as a result of the dutiful guardian feat you gain mythos points equal to the damage from the initiating attack(before damage mitigation abilities). Any reference in this class to a charge refers to someone targeted by Constant Guardian. Starting at the 3rd level any defensive bonus the agios gains he may choose to lose and grant it to his charge. Starting at the 5th level Constant Guardian and Dutiful Guardian's ranges increase to your move speed. Starting at the 7th level the agios grants his charge his charisma bonus as a deflection bonus to their AC. Starting at the 10th level the agios may have a number of creatures targeted by Constant Guardian equal to his charisma modifier. Exceptional Mythos Fantastic Mythos Legendary Mythos Exalted Mythos Excellencies Mythos Name (Sub-heading Style 1, Bold and Italic) Prerequisites: - (Bo/ded) Mythos Text, nothing special. Basic Manifestation Name (Italics): Manifestation Text Advanced Manifestation Name(Italics): Manifestation Text (Repeat as needed)